No One Would Listen
by becca32wall
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction and just really wanted to give Christine who she really wanted. This story takes place on new years eve right before the Masquerade.
1. New Years Eve

This is my first fan fiction story ever and I am a little scared. I have a few things that i have written, but never anything like this. Please be kind to me as you read this. While I was on You tube I saw a video and it inspired me to write this. Also every time that i watch "The Phantom of the Opera" I always start cussing it out want Erik and Christine to end up together, so i thought that I would put my spin on the story. Lets see what happens shall we?

*I own nothing in this story! I wish that i did, but i don't! those of you who know the story know who owns it*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Year eve. Everything had been prepared for the Masquerade that was to take place that night. There were a few who still ran about checking to make sure that everything was in place and ready for the ball. There was one lone figure who made his way to the newly found star Mademoiselle Christine Daae's dressing room.

When the figure finally made it to her room he raised his hand to knock on the door, but just as he was about to let the occupant of his presents he stopped when he hear the voice. The voice of an angel softly singing ever so softly...

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation..._

The figure heard a longing sigh from that angle and knocked lightly on the door. Slowly he opened it to see his amour sitting in front of her mirror. She was staring into it as if past that glass there was another world behind it and not just a brick wall.

He stepped closer her, reaching out his hand to touch her as he whispered her name not wanting to break her trance. They really needed to be on there way if they were going to make it to the ball on time.

She didn't jump like he thought she would instead she said, "Raoul, I wish to stay into night. I am not feeling well." she knew that she was in no mood to see anyone that night. " There is something that does not feel right. I do not know why, but I am frightened."

Raoul jumped when she spoke of fear. What did she have to fear? He was there to protect her. "Christine are you all right? The Masquerade is tonight and we must go. There are many people waiting to see you. How can you disappoint your fans like this?" He paused a moment and realized what must be wrong. He moved closer to her wrapping his around her gently asking, " You are thinking of your father aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Amor that is in the past. Tonight is about forgetting the past and embracing the future."

Her head snapped up to look at him, as she moved out of his arms. "Are you telling me to forget my father Vicomte de Chagny?" she asked in a broken voice. She was hurt by his words and just longed to be alone.

"No, never would i ask you to do that Christine. I just wanted you to get out of this room and have some fun. I don't know why you are afraid, but you have stayed in here for a week. You have hardly eaten a thing. What is wrong? There is nothing to fear. You told me that, the mon- Phantom is working on his 'Don Juan Triumphant' and that he will be at it for weeks. Come with me tonight, please. There is nothing that is going to get you tonight. I will protect you." He knew that his words had hurt her. There was no way that she would come out now. All that he could do now was to want for her so say no and her good night to him.

"In that past week I have always had someone there to watch me. I have had no time alone and I am sick of it. Please let me be alone this one night. That is all I ask of you. Please." she begged him hoping that he would leave for one night.

Her sad bore into his pleading, "Alright. If you need anything call and I will be here. Good night Amor." with that he he went to kiss her lips, but she moved them away. He settled for her cheek. Then he left her to herself.


	2. Alone

Ok so there was no wait on this chapter because I had more to say and wasn't read to end with just one tonight. Again I don't own anything in this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was gone and she was finally alone. Her mind was racing. She could stay here and wait for him to check on her like she knew he would, or she could face her fears.

She was so tired of everyone trying to take care of her. The thought of someone in here with her tonight trying to make sure she was ok made her decide what she wanted to do. Quickly she lock the door, blowing all the candles out as she made her way back to the mirror.

She knew that if she could open that mirror that is would take here away from this world and into his. Take her to her angle. Her hands ran threw her think brown hair while she looked for her black ribbon. She found it and used it to hold her curls back while she thought.

She remembered very little for that night that she went down to his home. Suddenly she remembered that the mirror slid in and out of place. She put she gloves on knowing that she would leave prints if she did not. She wanted no one to know where she was going.

Using her body weight she slid the mirror to one side. She took a breath to steady herself. Then she stepped into the darkness. As soon as she did the lights came on. that helped her as she turned back to the mirror shutting it. As she did so she thought of how frightened Raoul would be that she was gone. She also knew that she didn't care.

She made her way along the passage way singing to herself. Trying to keep her head. What was she to say to him? Looking around she wonder how she would ever find him.

She saw stairs and slowly made her way down the, she was careful incase anything should pop out at her. He had told her that if she wished to see him that she was always welcome. How? As walked down another flight of stairs she looked up asking for help when her foot caught oh a crack. Her ankle rolled under her causing her pain. She tried to get up and walk on it but she couldn't. she stared to crawl. She knew that she would never get out of her if she didn't keep moving.

Tears formed in her eyes as pain and fear took over. She picked her head up as she heard singing. She knew it to be her angles voice and crawled towards it. she finally came to the lake. When she did reach the lake, tears were falling from her eyes faster than she could blink. They were tears of joy, pain, and longing. As she was about to cry out for him she stopped herself to listen.

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears._

_Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music._

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could hear the music

Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears."

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears...

She knew that he was singing about her. It broke heart to hear him sing that way about her. she knew that her loved her and for a long time it sounded like. There was a longing and painful way that the words came out, but at the same there was a happiness and that came along with it. She couldn't understand how some would could feel that many emotions at once.

She pulled her tired body into the lake and began to swim across the lake. she was freezing about the time she was half way across the lake and could hardly move, when something grabbed her. Strong arms wrapped around her body and in her last moment before she head was pulled under she yelled for her angle. She felt her body pulled down deeper under the water. A pair of thick strong hands wrapped around her neck as if to make sure that she would surely die.

Then as suddenly as she was pulled under the water she was brought back up. Gasping for breath she screamed for her angle to help her. she pushed herself on threw the water. suddenly the arms wrapped around her again and pulled her to the shore. She was so scared and in so much pain from her ankle that she couldn't see who had pulled her under.

As she breathed in the deep breath she knew that she was about to pass out. before the world went black she whispered angles name.

"Erik!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes the song is from the phantom of the opera and Erik does sing it


	3. Notes

whenever i read a story on here the writer always talked about how long it had been since they could do the next chapter, but i will try and wip this out as fast as i can. and thank you to Baratsuki for my 1st review ever and liking it enough to tell me to write more. :)

*I own nothing from the phantom!! this is just my take on it and we'll see where it takes us*

PROST! (that is German and no i am not German)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman tried to open her eyes, but there was a moist towel covering them. Whether it was meant to be warm or cool, she did not know nor did she care. The fact that she had woken up in a strange bed was one thing, but that she had no clothes was really the only thing that her mind was on.

She looked around realized, that it was no strange bed that she laid in. A flash back hit her, she remembered all the events that had happened after leaving this room the last time. The only difference between the times was the lack of her clothing and her ankle that was twice the size of the other. Her thoughts were only on the thought of finding out why. Why was she naked in his bed?

She turned bright red as she grabbed the covers and she pulled them straight up to her chin. She covered her body as best she could, but there was a part of her that knew that it didn't matter. She then saw a beautiful red rose with a black ribbon around it. Her angles calling card. She lightly picked up her rose as if it would crumble into dust in her hands if she was not careful with it. When she finally had the rose in reach of her nose to smell it she felt a light tap on her hand. Looking down she saw that there was a note of her.

_'Odd, he has never sent me anything thing like this before_.' she thought questionably.

_My Angle,  
_

_I cannot imagine how you must be feeling as you read this letter. The reasons that I have left this letter is first to apologize for finding yourself undressed in my bed. The reason for this it not what you must be thinking, for when you first made your way to__the lake__you set off an alarm. There have many people looking for me since I returned you. It was not until you kick me that I could see that it was you. I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that you would come to see me. Since you swam across my lake to see me, you became soaked to the bone. You were quite the sight to see. The water was so cold and as you lay on the bank you were shaking, I was afraid that you might develop__hypothermia__._

_the other reason that I have left this note is to inform you that I had the plans to attend the new years eve ball so as to give our new owners don Juan. I have finally finished it in the hopes of seeing you sing in it. If I had not finished the opera, I would have never left you here. Your clothes are nothing but rags now. I left you some of my clothing to wear in case you wake up before I return. I am sorry that I had no other clothing for you to wear. Again, I never thought that you would come to see me. I shall return soon._

_Your angle,_

_p.s. stay off you ankle. You did not break it but if you are not care and stay off it, you will._

After she had read the letter, she sighed as a strange feeling of peace came over her. She had all the answers that she needed. All but one, when would he come back?

She looked around for the clothes that he left her. As she pulled the pants up her legs, she felt she blushed as her thoughts went to the man who owns these. How he perfectly filled out these high wasted pants. They were of course too big for her. She then grabbed the shawl and tied it around her waist to not lose her pants. She then fixed the shirt upon her small slender frame.

Her body was now covered and she prepared to go look to see if he had returned, but as she went to take a step, she remembered that her ankle was close to being broken. She crawl back into the bed and closed her eyes. She rested knowing that soon he would come to check in on her.

Another sigh and her last thought before she closed she pained eyes. Why do I not care that he undressed me?


	4. Fear

This chapter is kinda dark just a heads up. This started as one idea and as i wrote it, it kept changing and this is the end result. this chapter is for you Ome!!!

I own nothing other than the sick twist that i put on this story!!! I wish that i owned Erik but i don't!! enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke when she felt his touch.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he gently finished the wrap.

There was something odd in his manner. She tried to read his face. Instead of only half of it covered by his normal white mask, it was completely covered by a skeleton mask. She didn't know what to think as he finished wrapping her ankle and slowly almost painfully raised his eyes to look into hers. The look he gave her was startling. She could not understand her angle, the man that loved her could give her that look. He looked at her with a look of evil lust and greed.

Those grey-green eyes that see love scared her more in that moment than she had ever been in her life. She thought back to her fathers death, and realized she was all alone. she had more fear now than that one night when she was walking home from confession. She had cried for help and no one had come to her rescue. She knew that she was in the same situation as that night. If only she had listened to Raoul. Her angle that she loved was really her own personal Devil. If she had stayed in her room, she would still fear that she would lose her her angle, but with the look he gave her she wish that she never had an angle.

"Wha-" before she could get the words out his hand was upon her mouth tightly. He grabbed both over her hand and tied them to the head board

"No. Christine. There will be no talking from you. You have played the two of us for too long. You tell one that you have undying love for them and then sneak off in the middle of the night." she knew that voice. It was Raoul! He would save her from this hell that she had landed herself in.

"You know Christine, both Raoul and I have played your game long enough. We have both waited for you for quite sometime." He looked her dead in the eyes as his free hand searched her body. "Both Raoul and I have decided that since you can't make up your mind that you want both of us." He gave Raoul a sick wink as he leaned closer to Christine.

Christine started fighting back as much as she could trying to throw him off. he laughed at her. "We still have our clothes on and you are already thrusting. Before we start that though you perhaps want to look at that face of your angle?" and with he ripped it of reviling that he was none other than Raoul.

"I have wait years to become one with you and now no one will stop us. You look confused. Of course you would, you see I am your phantom." he winked at her. "I always have!" he screamed at her. "And since you have such a hard time staying faithful to one man, I will make sure that no man will ever want you! Only I will because I love you so much! we can finally be one!!"

Tears streamed down her face as he spoke. "Shhh! Shhh! Shhh!" he whispered as he fulled out a knife and raised it to her cheek. "I will not lie to you, like you have to me. This is going to hurt. It will hurt a lot! Though I must admit I will miss your beautiful face…" he started to carve the knife into her cheek as she screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dark much?


	5. A Sleeping Angle

I own nothing form Phantom of the Opera!! and this is the last chapter from erik's point of view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik climbed out of his boat. His hand was clutched tightly to his chest. He checked his hand to see if he was still bleeding. It was not as bad. Yes, he would need stitches, but it would not be life and death if he waited. _Just another__scar._He thought to himself. _Like i need another one..._.

He went to check to see if Christine had woken up yet. She was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he saw a peek of his white collar. An angle in his clothing. *See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!* He blushed as he thought if he were those clothes on her and where he would touch her.

As his thoughts started to head towards the sewer he poked the gash in his chest. It took his mind off of the beautiful woman in his bed. His thoughts went straight to the person responsible for his wound. He only went up to the ball to get the mangers his opera. Why she decided to enter his word? He could not answer that truthfully answer.

All that he had meant to do was to let them know that he had Christine. Was that so bad that he cared enough about her to let those swine know that she was safe? Had i not informed them that she had come to me? That on her way to see me that she had hurt her ankle? He told them the truth and of course they had not believed him. They had not even really listened to him. _Never mind that now.__Only she ever really listened to me._He dabbed away clean his cut and them tying a rag tightly around it.

He slowly made his was to where his angle was asleep. When he saw her he paused while he took in her beauty. He made his way slowly to the edge of the swan bed. He took out the bandage and started wrapping her ankle. If felt that if he was not careful with her ankle that it would just crumble. She seamed so weak, though he knew that she was strong. Her ankle had gone down in size, but he knew that she would not be able to walk on it.

Just as he finished the wrap she started thrashing around. He quickly grabbed her leg to stop her from hurt her ankle any more. At first he could not figure out what was wrong with her until she whispered Raoul's name. _Ah, I see. She is dreaming about him...._ That thought hurt him worst than the wound that Raoul had given he earlier. He could only guess what she was dreaming about, and that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"ERIK!!" she screamed for him and he jumped hearing his name. He stared a her W_hy had she called for me?_

Her body shot straight up into a sitting position. She was wide awake now. Her beautiful brown eyes open wide searching for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Romeo and Juliet, 2. 2


	6. Protection

ok so i really had no time today to write this but i somehow got it done. i'm sorry for typos of anything. if you see them just let me know.

i only own nothing from phantom of the opera, only this twist that i am putting on it. enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine eyes found his grey-green eyes. His eyes were full of worry and alarm. Her eyes were full of fear. They pleaded to Erik not to hurt her. She was so scared that Erik would turn into Raoul and hurt her again. At the thought of what she had dreamt, she curled into a small ball and rocked back and forth.

"Christine?" his voice was barley more than a whisper. He did not know if something had happened to her while he had finished Don Juan, or if she had just had a terrible nightmare. It could be that he traumatized her with his lack of control in the lake.

She could not bear to keep his gaze. The mask that he was wearing had been the same in her nightmare. That skeleton mask had done nothing to help calm her nerves. She slowly worked her way to a knife that laid two feet away from her. She had no thought of really using it, but she needed something, anything, to help her feel safe.

"Christine?" his voice was in a begging tone. All he wanted to know was what was wrong with her. He was ready to help her problems, if she wanted his help. "Please, I know that there is something is wrong. I will try and help if you would like me to, but I must know what is wrong." He moved slightly way from her thinking that it might make her feel more at ease. It almost killed him to do so.

When she saw his body move away from hers she stopped trying to reach for the knife. She knew that what she needed to make her feel safe. "If you love me Erik, you will please take off your mask and let me see that it is really you under there." Her tone made it clear that she was not to going to stand for any arguing, however she was not going to force him.

"What?" Erik was flabbergasted that she would ask him to do such a thing. She knew that the mask was the only protection that he had against the world. He would have said no if she had not questioned his love for her. They both knew that was a cheap shot to throw at him. He saw in her eyes that she needed him to take the mask off.

"Please, there are a lot of things that I do not know in this world. I just would like to know that it is you." her eyes begged him not to ask what she meant. She moved slightly closer to him. "Please."

He took a breath to steady himself before he pulled off his mask. He looked away from her. The want to hind his face from her was almost over whelming. He felt a sharp pain come across his cheek, and before he had, a chance to understand what happened he felt another sharp pain across his other cheek.

When he looked up, he saw that Christine had raised her hand to slap him again. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She tried with her other hand to slap him, but he grabbed that one as well. Tears formed in both there eyes. They were hurt by what she had done. She looked down not able to take his tears when she saw that there was blood on his shirt

"Wha-"

"Your Raoul was the cause of this." He said as he pointed to he wound. "I went to inform him that you had come to see me, and on your way down, though you hurt your ankle. You are not yet strong enough to make the trip back home so I was going to take care of you until then and soon as you could return, you would be safe and sound in your dressing room. He did not believe me, in fact he had not even really listened to what I had to say. He decided that he should try to kill me instead. A smart man you have there, kill the man that has the love of your life when he is the only one that can get you to her." Christine watched as the different emotions played across his face.

He let go of her writs. "Judging by the reaction you gave me when I showed you my face you will want to go back up soon. I think that you should stay down here another day and you should be good to go. While you stay here, I will try to make your stay here as pleasant as I can by staying out of your sight. Goodnight mon cher." With that, he left her to sit as she watched him walk away.

She sat there watching her angle go and she thought to herself _'What have I done?_'


	7. Contections

I'm sorry that I didn't get his up sooner. My best friend has always told me to make my charters pay. There is a reason to my madness and I will do my best to make this worth your wild. I have been watching a lot of Gerard Butler's movies today. That is the reason why this chapter goes the way it goes.

Oh i have to say that it made me laugh every time i read something about you guys not knowing why Chris slapped Erik

To karina, i know that Erik has been through a lot and trust me i want to give him a happy ending, it's just that if you make it harder in them now then it will be sweeter in the end. ;)

Enjoy this chapter guys.

Again i do not own anything in this. the is just my twist to this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Erik." She whispered his name. She knew that her path was set. Her actions towards him had been unforgivable. In her moment of need, she asked him to humiliate himself for her, and she had punished him for it. What kind of person was she? She was not the angle that he thought that she was.

Something in her knew that he was not going to come back to talk to her. In the past she had taken the time that they had for granted. She was tired of waiting on people to fix her problems. She had to fix this herself.

She climbed out off her bed. She lightly stepped on her foot testing it. She would be able to limp on it, but she needed to be careful. "Erik?" she looked around for him. He was hiding himself from her, and she could not really blame him. "I can only guess what you must be feeling towards me right now. I think that I horrible person, but that word is not strong enough. Maybe the term bitch would be the right one for me" she was so scared that he would never forgive her that she was rambling. "There is this little voice inside of my head, and it is whispering to me that you are a dream. The most beautiful dream that any person could dream of, and I will never be able to touch that dream. It is all my doing. I know that I have hurt you more than, anyone could ever hurt you. I am so sorry Erik."

She heard an intake of breath. She made her way towards it. "My dream that I had… it was… you were in it. You were taking care of me. It seems that you are always taking care of me. You were wrapping my ankle. When you finished you looked at me There was a look in your eyes…" she took a moment to recover herself. The look in those eyes still frightened her. "I knew that you wanted to hurt me, to rape me."

She thought that she heard a light sob at her words. She pressed on knowing that his was listening to her. "You climbed on top of me and told me that I had been playing both you and Raoul. I tried to fight you off me, but you were to strong. You then took your mask off as if you wanted me to know that is was you, but… it was not you under the mask. It was Raoul. He was the one that wanted to hurt me. To rape me.

When I first saw you, I was afraid that…I do not know. That it might be him I guess. That is why I asked you to take your mask off. I needed to know that it was you.

The reasons to why I slapped you were because… first for trying to kill me in the lake. You must admit that you did deserve one good slap for that one." She heard a light chuckle. It was in the direction that she had been heading in all along. "And as for the second slap, well I am sure that you of all people should know why." She waited. She wanted to hear his answer. She knew what he would say.

"Because I am so ugly."

"Because, you Erik," she knew where he was and pulled the mirror back. She saw his strong powerful form lean against the wall. His eyes shot up at her. He was shocked to see that she found him. He was even more shocked that she had walked over to him on her bad ankle. He tried to pick her up. There was no reason why she should be walking on it! He did not want her to hurt her foot anymore than she already had.

"You make me so mad sometimes Erik! Here I am trying to explain how I feel about you, and you are still trying to take care of me! There is a reason why I am in fact waking on my ankle and not waiting for you to come and see me! Erik, the second slap was, because you have me under your spell.

I am in love with you! The thought of life without you seems pointless to me. In my dream, I had not picked whom I wanted. I was going to pay for that mistake. I pick you Erik. I have always wanted you, Erik.

Raoul told me that I needed to let go of the past and embrace the future. Raoul was the one who watched over my heart when we were children. I am no longer a child, and there is no love between us. I know that know.

The moment that I first heard, you sing…. I was yours. You are the one that holds my heart." she took both of his hands in her. She planted a light kiss on both of them. She then kissed both of his cheeks. She lightly slapped him once more. "That one," she smiled. There was a play edge to her voice. "was for making me limp all the way over to you to tell you how I desperately need and love you. I might never dance again, because of you, you know."

"I-" he tried to say I told you so, but she then planted a tender and loving kiss on his lips. "And that was making me come all the way over here to tell you that I love you." she smiled again and hugged him. She held him close scared that he would disappear on her. She did not know if he would take her now or not. She made a quick prier to God. He gently picked her up, and carried her to his bed. It was time for her to get off her ankle.

"You know, I have never meet anyone like you before Christine. I really don't know what to say."


	8. Tomorrow

Ok so this chapter is "movie chapter" and by that, I mean that I am taking a few… not many, and putting them in here. Lol.

I do not anything from phantom, Shrek, or v for vendetta.

Chapter 8 - Tomorrow

His mind raced at her words. He placed her back down the bed. He sat down next t her, and faced her. "Christine, you know what my feelings towards you are. You must know that have loved you since I first saw you. Of course I loved you like a father loves a daughter, but once you became old enough I realized how strongly I felt for you." She blushed. She had known her angle for a very long time. She knew how it felt to love someone that long.

"And, it is because I love you so much that, I cannot allow you to stay with a monster such as myself." There was a strain in his voice. Christine could tell that it killed him to say that to her. She was about to cry herself, but he pressed on. "You are too much of a beautiful to be hidden away from the world to stay with a hideous ugly beast."

"But Erik, I want to be with you…" he put his warm gentle finger on her sweet lips to stop her from talking.

"That is what you say now. Later on, you might realize that you never wanted me. You will want to return to him. I will let you when you do, but it will break my heart and I will die."

"You do not love me? Do you not want me?" it was the only reason that she could think of as to why he would send her away. _'He knows about that night. That is why he no longer wants me. I am not fresh'._

"That is not the reason at all Christine and you know that. The reason that you must go back, is because I love you too must to hold you back. I must think about what is best for you, Christine." His eyes dropped, as he looked at his hands. He could not face her, and he felt a coward. "Please do not arguer with me on this matter."

She knew that there was no point to trying to convince him to let her stay. "How-" She swallowed hard, for in those few moments that she had listened to his speech, her mouth had gone dry. "When will you send me back Erik?"

"I think that you were able to limp over to me just a moment ago, that it would be best if you returned tomorrow." His eyes took hers again. He thought that he might see joy in them, but he saw sadness and longing.

"Then will you promise me something Erik?

"Anything you wish."

"I have two. The first is that you promise to come back for me. At that time if I still love you, and believe me Erik I still will, you have to promise me that you will take me with you. The second is that since this will be out last night together, you will not leave me. Even after I fall asleep, promise me that you will hold me until we must part. For the first time since my father died, please help me feel safe. That is all I ask of you"

"Yes." He was shocked at what she asked from him. He moved closer opening his arms for her. He thought that she would beg him to leave her, and never to look for her again.

They spent most of the evening gently singing. Neither one wanted the night to end. They both knew that were happier in each other's for one moment than either had been in there entire lives.

Right before Christine was about to fall asleep in her angle's arms she softly sang to him' "_I hear you ;I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears." _

"I love you Christine," he sang softly in return and then let sleep take over him tired body.


	9. Happy

I know that it has been a long time but I whipped out those other chapters out very quickly for you guys. School is about to start in a few days for me so we will see where that takes me story wise. I hope that you like this chapter please comment for me!! otherwise i don't know if i should keep going or not... i send my love your way guys!!

I own nothing that has to do with the phantom of the opera. I wish I did…. but….

Chapter – 9

Thump thump, thump thump. Christine woke up to the sound of I strong and steady heart beat. She laid there pretending to sleep. The smirk fought its way to appear on her lips. However, the tears that filled her eyes won as they spilled over.

She was over whelmed with so many different emotions when she heard Erik's heart beat. He was real. This was not another one of her dreams. She was really in his arms! The only other sound that she could hear was his deep breaths. He was still asleep. She gently moved herself off his chest that she could look at his face.

Half of his face was covered in his mask that all in the opera house had grown to know .the other half of his face was that was free from his mask she could not help but stare. It was really the first time that she had really been able to see him.

He truly looked like an angle. He was so beautiful that the tears feel a little harder onto his chest that she was leaning over. She was filled with so muck joy knowing that he was here with her, but she was afraid. It would be no easy task for her and Erik end up with each other. She was ready to fight for it, but was he?

Two grey-green eyes popped opened. She watched as his arms searched for something that was missing from his chest. He paused as he felt Christine's tears. His eyes caught hers. She could see the worry in them.

"No nothing is wrong Erik." She answered his first unanswered question. "I am just so happy with you here." She smiled weakly. She watched as a deep blush crept up his bare cheek. "You are still going to send me back today aren't you?" there was no emotion in her voice. She knew that she had to go back to her world. She had a lot of explaining to do.

She caught sight of the faintest bit of blood that had seeped though his shirt. Her eyes zeroed in on it. She lightly tapped it. He body was well practiced in taking pain. The only sign of the pain he felt was when his eyes flashed.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" her eyes bore into his. She could see the tears filling his. He turned away from her to compose himself. She had guesses as to why he turned from her but they were just that. Guesses.

"No, there is nothing that you can do for that other than thank your Raoul." There was a bitter twist to his voice and really could she be surprised? When she had run to Erik, he was the one that had to inform Raoul where she was and that she was safe. Need we talk about the fact that Raoul's face was whole? That he lived a dream life and Erik had, had a life worse than death at times.

"And yes you must return today. Raoul plans to search for you today if you are not returned to him." there was pain in his eyes as he spoke. She had a guess that he was afraid that she would betray him and return to Raoul. Choosing him in the end and just stringing poor Erik along. _If only he knew._ She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath Erik climbed out of bed stretching out his body. What I a body he had. She could understand how anyone could find him ugly. How she could have found him ugly. He turned back to face her. "Um, I think that it would be best for you if I carry you, if that is agreeable with you?" the tone in his voice almost broke her heart. She could tell what he really asked her was if she could stand to touch him.

"Of course." He swooped her up into his arms and made his way slowly back up to her world.


	10. Return

FINALLY! I wrote a new chapter. I want to say sorry that it took me so long I just had huge writers block. Also thank you for putting up with my bad grammar spelling… I now have someone to edit my work. So it won't be too bad now. Thank you EOL. Please keeping commenting on this it really helps me though writers block when I get the right comment…

Lol here you go guys!

They made their way slowly back. Christine leaned heavily on her angel. He made sure to take his time and not to rush her. His wish was to carry her to the boat, holding her in his arms. He wished to feel the full warmth of her body against his. That was not her wish however. He knew that Christine came to see him because she had taken pity on him. The revulsion she must feel by him just touching her.

They did not say a word to each other. They could be silent and be perfectly happy with one another. Neither felt the need to say anything, though there was much still left to say. Christine cursed her foot as she tried to limp along. She hated how weak she seemed all the time. She could feel a wanting coming from Erik's body. A wanting to be rid of her she thought. She wanted him to just hold her and never let her go but there was no point. He did not want her and she would have to learn to live with that rejection.

When they got to her mirror, neither one moved. There was a connection between the two of them; a connection that would not let them leave one another. They had felt this connection since Christine first came to Erik's opera house, but now it was stronger than ever before. In the past there was a fear of losing something that might be great, but now, they felt that if parted they would die.

"We have arrived. You must go back now. I am sure that they are looking for you as we speak." It pained him to say those words to her. He was willing to let his heart break before he would dare make Christine unhappy.

"I cannot go yet," she whispered back. "Look! My room is not empty." She pointed to where an anxious looking Raoul sat. He was holding one of her ribbons tightly in his hand. It was the only thing of Christine that he could hold on to, and He felt that if he let go if her ribbon that she would be lost forever. "If I go now, your secret will be out. You will no longer be the phantom."

"You are right. What do you wish to do?"

"I am too weak to try and return back to your home, and I do not want to strain you by asking you to carry me back. Is there somewhere else that we could wait until he leaves?"  
"Yes, there is. Allow me to carry you there. It is not far and you are no strain to carry." Before she could voice her objection, she was in his arms, and had already gone half way down the corridor.

She felt warm and safe in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his next, and pulled tighter to him. No matter how strong he was or how safe she felt in his arms, she still hated highs, and Erik was very tall. Erik was filled with so much joy feeling her pull closer to him that he feared that he would never let her go.

They made it to one of his hidden rooms, and thankfully, it was a furnished room. He placed Christine gently down on the softest chair. He grabbed a footstool for he poor ankle, and was about to sit down himself when she asked, "Erik, please, my ankle hurts me. Could you please help ease the pain?"

He nodded. He picked her foot back up and, than gently slid under her foot. He sat on the footstool, and started to rub her ankle. He worked gently at first lightly touching it for fear of causing pain. She asked him to work deeper on her ankle, and he did. When he found the right amount of pressure to use on her, he saw her eyes close and smile.

They sat like this for an hour. Again, they did not feel a need to talk to each other. When Erik's hands finally felt very worn and tired, he spoke; "I think that it is time that we check to see if you can return back to your world." He stood, placing Christine's ankle back on the footstool and left.

Tears filled Christine's eyes as she watched Erik disappear. He did not want her and she knew it. She felt her heart break. She heard Erik return, and dried her eyes quickly. "There is no one in your room. If you wish to return now, I will carry you." He mentally crossed his fingers. He prayed that she would want to stay.

"Please, I would like to go now." She blocked out all of the emotion in her voice. Erik picked her up and they returned to the mirror. He looked at her asking with a nod if she wanted him to set her down in her room. Her mind was telling her no, while her heart was pleading yes. Her mouth ruled in favor of her heart and said "yes".

He opened the mirror. He quickly made his way to her bed, setting her down gently. As soon as he had checked to make sure that she no longer needed him, he brushed his lips against hers and then he was gone. There was no sign that he had ever been with her apart from his clothes that she still wore. Her arms hung in midair as she had tried to grab him. When she realized that he was gone, she cried. She wished that he would come back and hold her, but what good would a wish do?


	11. Word from the author

Hey everyone! I know that it has been a hell of a long time since I have posted anything I haven't forgotten about my readers/fans or my story. I want to apologies for the long wait. I have been trying to make it through my junior year of high school. and along the way I got myself an amazing man. I am so in love with him, but because I have him it takes from my writing… I'm sorry and I will try to get more on here soon for you all! I love you and thank you for liking my story!!


End file.
